11 de Septiembre
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: El oji azul sollozo fuertemente cuando escucho la línea del teléfono cortarse, se abrazó a si mismo y se desplomó. Comenzando de esta forma a vivir sin vida, con su otra mitad esperándolo pacientemente./ En conmemoración al 11 de Septiembre. Shindou&Ranmaru.


**Holaaa! Aquí yo de nuevo! Bueno, tengo muchísima tare así que rapidito con las notas antes del fic!**

**Es en conmemoración al atentado de las Torres Gemelas, que fue justamente hace 11 años.**

**Y algo super importante! Fue hecho en colaboración con Laura Isabella :3 (no se su Nick de Fanfiction) Pero ella escribe realmente genial.**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi!**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**

**Abstente de cortarte las venas con una galleta salada**

**Sin más ¡enjoy!**

* * *

11 de Septiembre

Esa sensación... Kirino tembló mientras veía a Shindou alejarse. Pero, ¿Porque se sentía tan ansioso? El castaño solo iría a dar una vuelta por el centro de New York, visitaría unas famosas torres de las que todo el mundo hablaba por su importancia a nivel mundial y el resto de la tarde practicaría Futbol, él se lo había prometido. No se contuvo, dio un paso en su dirección y lo llamó:

-Por favor, no vallas- soltó sin pensar.

-No te preocupes por mi, volveré antes de que lo notes, además, en una zona tan transitada lo máximo que podría pasar es que me roben algo de dinero y no llevo mucho-beso con calma la frente de su mejor amigo tratando de infundirle algo de confianza, jugueteo con el pequeño trozo de metal que se encontraba en su bolsillo mientras una sonrisa afloraba de sus labios, no podía esperar a su regreso para entregárselo y esperar una respuesta afirmativa

Ese pequeño y fugas roce de labios tranquilizó las ansias del peli rosa, pero también hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir tan rápidamente. Si tan sólo Takuto supiera los sentimientos que guardaba por él.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos, café y aguamarina chocando y entrando en armonía.

-Por favor Shindou... no vallas. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Una sutil carcajada emergió de entre sus labios y acaricio los cabellos en un gesto tranquilizador, la sensación de el mal presentimiento que el castaño también sufría era rápidamente acallada por los nervios que lo acosaban en ese instante

-No es gracioso- se quejó su mejor amigo.

-Ya sé que no lo es, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, volveré tan rápido como sea posible y jugaremos futbol en central Park como te lo prometí-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta con paso rápido hacia su destino, las torres gemelas del World Trade Center

Kirino lo miró alejarse...

Si tan sólo hubiera dicho sus sentimientos cuando lo detuvo. Se sintió como una colegiala enamorada al tener que callar y controlar los latidos d su corazón cada vez que Shindou estaba cerca.

-Vuelve pronto...- susurro apenas audiblemente.

Pero fue imposible que Shindou lo escuchara ya que se alejaba a paso rápido entre las brumas de la madrugada y el sonido de su voz se perdió raudo entre las sirenas y los ruidos de los coches.

...

Takuto miro maravillado lo grandes que eran las Torres Gemelas. A Kirino le hubiera encantad estar ahí, pero si lo hubiera invitado, probablemente la sorpresa que le tenía preparada se habría esfumado.

Así que tomo aire y camino hacia adentro de la torre Norte, hacía uno de los pisos más altos de esta.

Subió las escaleras en lugar de tomar el ascensor en un vano intento por deshacerse de la adrenalina que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, llego después de un muy largo rato de subir escaleras y tratando de normalizar su respiración aunque su cara no delatara en lo mas mínimo el semblante de una persona cansada.

¡Lo bueno de ser un deportista! Cuando llegó al piso deseado y a la oficina deseada, una enorme sonrisa apreció en s rostro. ¡Estaba a nada de poder compartir legalmente su vida con Kirino! Tal ves aun no fueran adultos hechos y derechos. Pero estaba seguro de que Kirino lo amaba tanto como él lo amaba. ¡De aquí a la luna y de regreso!

Tocó la puerta, escuchó un 'adelante' y abrió. Quedo maravillado ante la vista que el dueño de esa oficina tenía.

Había una atmosfera enrarecida en el ambiente, como si de repente hubiese entrado en alguna clase de sueño cuando realmente, empezaba su pesadilla

Y fue en ese momento cuando lo vio, aun avión probablemente comercial estaba peligrosamente cerca. Un mal presentimiento se apodero de él, y sin saber porque, recordó a Ranmaru. Sus ojos hermosamente azules, su risa, su sonrisa. Recordó su saludo de mejores amigos, todos esos momentos juntos, recordó verlo dormido… y recordó las tantas veces que se obligo a mantener la distancia mientras decía 'Te amo' cuando el peli rosa no le escuchaba.

Y el caos se apodero del lugar.

En un segundo la armonía que brindaba la música de piano que envolvía el lugar instantes atrás se vio desgarrada por potentes y horrorizados gritos, sintió un temblor y vio como una columna de humo negro se alzaba en dirección a él.

¡¿Pero que diablos?! Pensó en un total shock. Eso no podía estar pasando. Tomo aire y se obligo a calmarse, sólo lo logró por unos cuantos segundos por que cuando vio como otro avión se estrelló contra la Torre sur. El alma se le fue a los pies, estaba presenciando un atentado a la nación más poderosa del mundo. Moriría.

Lenguas de fuego acariciaban los edificios mientras gigantes bloques de concreto se desplomaban al suelo seguidos de personas que desesperadas deseaban acabar con su sufrimiento

Ranmaru. Ranmaru. Ranmaru. Era la única palabra que ahora rondaba por la brillante mente del castaño. ¡Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso! Él le prometió que regresaría, Ranmaru siempre había cumplido las promesas que le había hecho. Y ahora el no cumpliría dos en un día. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando cayó en cuanta de que ya nunca la vería.

El hombre que iba a ayudarlo con los tramites era ahora presa del pánico y arrojando su chaqueta a un lado se precipito al vacío con desesperación, al sentir una vibración proveniente de el abrigo un impulso casi bestial lo llevo a inspeccionarlo, después de todo, ya no le serviría de nada a su dueño, encontrando en el un teléfono móvil

Rápidamente rechazo la llamada entrante que iba dirigida hacia el señor que ahora se encontraba Cayendo del edificio y tan rápido como sus tembloroso dedos de lo permitieron, marco el numero de Kirino.

-¿hola?-la voz de Kirino se escucho nítida y claramente entre los quejidos y gritos de los ocupantes del edificio, tras oír todo ese alboroto el ojiazul se dejo caer con pesadez en un sofá

El castaño suspiro profundo antes de hablar.

-Yo... ¡Te amo!

¡Listo! Lo había dicho.

-Dilo otra vez...- pidió Ranmaru al otro lado de la línea.

-te amo, te amo-repetía frenéticamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y sus manos temblaban

-También te amo Takuto. Y siempre te amaré... llegaré a donde tu estés.

El alma del mencionado cayo a sus pies ¡No! Kirino tenía que vivir. Por él, por su futuro perdido. Por darle una razón al mundo para creer en algo.

-Ranmaru...por favor no digas eso-amargas lagrimas empezaron a caer empapándole el rostro-estoy seguro, que ahora si moriré...Ranmaru, la sorpresa que tenia para ti, era que quería pedirte venirte a vivir con migo, compartir nuestras vidas, pero ahora, me conformo con poder oír tu vos en mis últimos instantes-se desplomo de rodillas sobre la alfombra sin soltar el celular repitiendo con frenesí-no quería que fuera de esta forma...

Ranmaru se dio una cachetada mental ¡Debió haberlo detenido cuando pudo! ¡Debió haberlo tomado del brazo, girarlo y besarlo desesperadamente! ¡Debió haber hecho tantas cosas! Pero ahora la vida de Takuto se les escapaba a ambos de las manos, con cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj. Ahora sólo podía aferrarse a la voz del castaño para no desfallecer.

Poco a poco la visión de Takuto se nublaba por la ceniza que subía hasta su lugar, sintió como las vigas del edificio empezaban a ceder, pronto moriría, la idea de todo lo que pudo haber echo y no hiso le inundo los pensamientos de forma sofocante, emitió un grito-¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO!-empezó a sollozar apretando los puños con rabia-por que tenia que esperar...por que no pude habértelo dicho ayer...o almenas, antes de venir aquí...

-No fuiste el único que cayó sus sentimientos, pero es bueno saberlo. Ahora entiendo que todos mis celos no eran necesarios. A donde quiera que vayas, ¿Me esperaras ahí?- preguntó el peli rosa tratando de darle a su vida un motivo. Rencontrarse con su capitán cuando fuera tiempo.  
Aunque podía sentir como poco a poco la vida del castaño se iba apagando…

-Te amo- susurro el por primera ves, diciéndolo en vos alta el fin.

-Ranmaru, solo te pido algo, disfruta tu vida al máximo, si no, no podría perdonármelo...te amo-dijo por ultima vez antes de que el edificio se desplomara aplastándolo de forma tan rápida que el dolor no duro mas de un segundo

El oji azul sollozo fuertemente cuando escucho la línea del teléfono cortarse, se abrazó a si mismo y se desplomó. Comenzando de esta forma a vivir sin vida, con su otra mitad esperándolo pacientemente.

* * *

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Hace un año publique un fic de la misma temática, solo que ese fue un Goenji&Fubuki.**

**Hasta pronto, seguire haciando tarea de Algebra D:**

**By: LaLa-chan~ (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**


End file.
